footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moise Kean
| cityofbirth = Vercelli | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Everton | clubnumber = 27 | youthyears = 2007 2007–2010 2010–2016 | youthclubs = Asti Torino Juventus | years = 2016–2019 2017–2018 2019– | clubs = Juventus Everton | caps(goals) = 16 (7) 19 (4) 18 (1) | nationalyears = 2015 2015 2015–2017 2017–2018 2018 2018– 2018– | nationalteam = Italy U15 Italy U16 Italy U17 Italy U19 Italy U20 Italy U21 Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (2) 4 (3) 17 (8) 6 (4) 1 (2) 9 (5) 3 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Moise Bioty Kean (born 28 February 2000) is an Italian professional footballer who currently plays as a striker for Premier League club Everton and the Italy national team. He started his career with Juventus in 2016, winning a domestic double in his first season with the club. He spent the following season on loan with Verona before returning to Juventus the next season, winning another Serie A title in 2019. In the summer of that year, he joined English side Everton. In November 2016, he became the first player in Serie A and UEFA Champions League history born in the 2000s to make an appearance. He also became the first player born in the 2000s to score a goal in Serie A. At international level, Kean made his senior debut for Italy in 2018. He is the youngest goalscorer for Italy in a competitive match. Early life Moise Kean was born to an Ivorian parents, Biorou Jean Kean and Isabelle Dehe, in the city of Vercelli, Piedmont, which is situated between Milan and Turin. He grew up in a lower-middle-class family and alongside his brother Giovanni who is seven years older. During his early years, his parents separated, leaving his mother with the Kean brothers. He and his brothers moved with his mother to Asti. At an early age, Kean got interested in football and aspired to be a professional. He supported Inter Milan as a kid, and idolized their striker at the time, Obafemi Martins. Kean got spotted by Renato Biasi, who later helped him in building his football career. Club career Youth career Renato inserted Kean to his town's local club, Asti youth team. Renato continued to assist Kean to join a much bigger club. Kean got an opportunity for trials with Torino, he later passed the trials and got inducted into the club at the age of 7. Three years later, he got signed by Torino's city-rivals, Juventus. The contract is annual and in constant renewal, until the player is of 14 years of age. Kean's statistics with Juventus youth teams were outstanding: 21 goals in 10 U15 games, 24 in 26 for the U17s and six in 10 for Primavera. In 2015–16, he scored 24 goals in 25 games for Juventus under-19 team. In his final season, the 2016–17 season, for the Juventus youth team, Juventus Primavera, he scored 11 goals in 14 appearances. He also has scored in each of his first two (of 4) UEFA Youth League appearances in that season, having first turned out in the competition as a 15-year-old during the previous campaign. With his excellent performances with Juventus youth team, he was promoted to the senior team in 2016. Juventus Kean made his debut for Juventus aged 16, replacing fellow forward Mario Mandžukić in a Serie A match against Pescara on 19 November 2016. Upon doing so, he became the club's youngest-ever debutant and the first player born in the 2000s to compete in one of Europe's four major leagues. Three days later, Kean played the final six minutes of a UEFA Champions League away game against Sevilla, making him the first player born in the 2000s to feature in the competition. He later became the first player born in 2000s to score in Serie A, also five European major leagues, after scoring his first goal in Juventus's final league match, a 2–1 away victory over Bologna. Verona (loan) He spent the 2017–18 season on loan to Hellas Verona, after extending his contract for three-year deal with Juventus. On 10 September, he made his debut for Verona as a substitute in a 5–0 home defeat against Fiorentina. He scored his first goal for Verona on 1 October in an away match against his boyhood club, Torino. On 28 January 2018, Kean scored his first career Serie A brace in a 4–1 away win against Fiorentina, becoming only the second player born in the 2000s after Pietro Pellegri to have done so. During his loan spells at Verona, Kean made total of 20 appearances and scored 4 goals for Veronese side. Return to Juventus On 8 March 2019, Kean scored two goals in the first half against Udinese. On 2 April 2019, Kean scored the second goal in a 2–0 away win against Cagliari, during which Kean was subject to racist chants from a section of Cagliari fans. Juventus teammate Leonardo Bonucci was heavily criticised after stating that Kean was partly to blame by his celebration which caused further jeers, by England international Raheem Sterling who deemed the comments 'laughable', compatriot Mario Balotelli, English rapper Stormzy, and former Juventus player Paul Pogba. The striker played 17 matches in all competitions, contributing directly to eight goals – scoring seven and assisting one – a return which equated to the forward being involved in a goal every 83 minutes. Kean’s promise was underlined by a scoring run of six goals in six Serie A matches after being installed in the starting XI by Juve manager Massimiliano Allegri in March 2019. Everton Kean joined Premier League side Everton in August 2019 from Juventus for an undisclosed fee – reported to be €27.5 million, plus €2.5 million in add-ons – signing a five-year contract until the end of June 2024. On 10 August, he made his Everton debut in a 0–0 draw against Crystal Palace in the Premier League, coming on as a substitute for Dominic Calvert-Lewin. In a league match against Manchester United on 15 December, Kean was brought on by interim manager Duncan Ferguson in the 70th minute, just to be taken off again 18 minutes later. His first goal came on 21 January 2020 in a Premier League match against Newcastle United. Honours Club ; Juventus * Serie A: 2016–17, 2018–19 * Coppa Italia: 2016–17 *Supercoppa Italiana: 2018 International ; Italy U19 *UEFA European Under-19 Championship runner-up: 2018 Records ; Italy *Youngest goalscorer in a competitive match: 23 March 2019, 2–0 vs. Finland ( ) *Youngest goalscorer in a UEFA European Championship qualifying match: 23 March 2019, 2–0 vs. Finland ( ) *Second-youngest goalscorer: 23 March 2019, 2–0 vs. Finland ( ) External Links *Everton F.C. profile * *Moise Kean profile at Transfermarkt *Moise Kean: The Champions League's first 2000s player by FourFourTwo *Who is Moise Kean? by the Daily Mail *Moise Kean biography at Lifebogger.com Category:2000 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Italian players Category:Italy youth international players Category:Italy under-15 international players Category:Italy under-16 international players Category:Italy under-17 international players Category:Italy under-19 international players Category:Italy under-20 international players Category:Italy under-21 international players Category:Italy international players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Hellas Verona F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Serie A players Category:Premier League players